<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Song of the Stars by Naegiri_Addict</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28932990">The Song of the Stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naegiri_Addict/pseuds/Naegiri_Addict'>Naegiri_Addict</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Charismatic Astronaut and The Bloodlust Assassin [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A Vent Fic, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Author is back from leh dead, Comfort, Cuddles, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I want angst cause yes, Kaimaki must be canon, Kisses, Oneshot or Oneshots?, Romance, kaimaki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:29:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28932990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naegiri_Addict/pseuds/Naegiri_Addict</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An astronaut like Kaito would think that the stars are the most majestic, beautiful, bright, and loveliest things that exist in the universe. But as he met a certain assassin, the stars couldn't even compete with her goddess looks and smile.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Charismatic Astronaut and The Bloodlust Assassin [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Flashback</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Kaito, where is Shuichi? You said he would be here." Maki asks for what seems like the hundredth time while sitting on the grass.</p><p>"Oh right, Shuichi just texted me, he's on a date with Kaede tonight." He replies to her question.</p><p>Kaito decided out of the blue to go stargazing outside the school. Of course, he had to wake Maki up in the middle of the night they're supposed "day off" (which Maki didn't mind) and force her to come out of her dorm. For the past few months after they met, Maki decided to agree on literally ANYTHING Kaito asks since she knows he would keep on forcing her to come with anyway.
</p><p>
  <strong>Even though she'd threaten him.<strong></strong></strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
Kaito wasn't only stupid, he was also stubborn, charismatic, energetic, passionate, trustworthy, and a person with a wild and great imagination. Though at times he can be childish, unlike Maki, he was able to control his anger a lot of times (though he loses his temper, due to a certain short purpled liar) which makes him easy to get along with. At times, he would describe Shuichi as the "naive or impulsive" one besides Gonta, when he is REALLY the impulsive one among the group. When you do something awful, you just need to apologize and BAM, "forgive and forget" as they say. This type of Kaito's personality is easily taken advantage of, which makes Maki worry about him a lot.
</p><p>Meanwhile, there's a silver lining to his great but stupid personality. I'm pretty sure some of you readers already know about Maki's past, she never met her parents, grew up in an orphanage, a group of men showed up, she volunteered to go, they turned out to be a part of an assassination cult, she's forced to train or else the orphanage won't receive donations, she suffered from training, has a lot of scars around her body, assassinated a lot of innocent and guilty people, slip in and slip out, and so forth. While she did expect people to keep their distance from her, pretty much because of her talent, what she didn't expect is for the headstrong astronaut to approach her dorm, knock on her dorm, and intimidates her into going to train with his so-called "sidekick" Shuichi. Although the first few weeks were a bit annoying, she grew tired of Kaito forcing her so what she does is wait for Kaito to come to knock on her door, she rises from her bed and opens it to see a surprised but grinning Kaito.
</p><p>The cycle keeps going on until Shuichi started dating in their 2nd year of High School. Because of this, Shuichi can't come to their training as often as before, and when he does, he'd either come with Kaede or show up late which Kaito understands. Due to them dating, there are times when instead of training, Maki and Kaito would be stargazing instead of training. Though Kaito loves talking about the stars, Maki secretly enjoys his pep talks. She loves how Kaito would talk about the space with passion and glistening stars in his eyes, she loves how he would point at each star in the lovely night sky by heart.
</p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>"And those are my favorite stars! What do you think Makiro-" As Kaito turned to see Maki, he caught her staring at the stars with the same passion and stars in her eyes. The bright night sky reflected from her hair to her eyes, she looked do majestic for a minute. 
</em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>"If Maki never told me she was an assassin, I would have thought she was a fallen star from the sky." he thought.
</em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kaito turned away from her goddess look face looking like a red tomato, bringing shame to Himiko's hair. He initially cursed himself for thinking that nd found himself laughing it off.</em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Why are you laughing?" Kaito winced a bit before turning to face Maki with a wide grin. "It's nothing, just remembered something funny! Haha" He was obviously hiding something and Maki knew it, but she brushed it off. It's no point in getting it out of him since he would just make an excuse or lie about it. Little did Maki know, when she turned to look at the stars again, Kaito was able to confirm something in his heart. Seeing Maki just now made Kaito feel butterflies in his stomach and his heart beat faster than a race car, he felt.. <strong>HAPPY</strong> and a bit worried. He knew that he was falling for the assassin, and he was happy it was her. What worried him is the thought of his feelings was only one-sided. He was frightened by the concept of rejection, well he does expect it, he still wishes for his feelings to be reciprocated back.
</em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>"If you say so, anyway I have to go back inside. You should go too. Too much stargazing will make you less energetic and more worn out tomorrow morning." She stood up, brushed off her skirt, and looked at him while he's returning her gaze. She clearly wanted him to rest and Kaito was grateful for her concern.
</em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'll go to bed after a few more minutes. Night Makiroll" he flashed his grin to her that made Maki give him a doubtful look on him but still let him be. When she went inside the dormitory, Kaito looked back at the stars while feeling his heartbeat. He chuckles "Looks like this Luminary of the Stars has fallen huh?" after a little while, he decides to return to his dorm and rest. Before closing his eyes, he takes one more look at the window beside him to look at the stars and eventually falls asleep.
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>And who would have thought I fell for the most beautiful star that existed</strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AAAAH!! Modules go brrrr, my first ever Kaimaki fanfic :') While this is a short chapter, I wanted to give justice to the shortness of kaimaki fanfics, so there it is!! Anyways, apologies in advance if I make any grammar or spelling mistakes since English is my 2nd language while Cebuano is my 1st. I hope you enjoy the one-shot and see you soon!! BYE-ONARA</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Eye of the Storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>A Few Weeks Later</em>
</p><p>After the last class of the day, the students have returned to their dorms to avoid being caught by The Ultimate Moral Compass. 
</p><p><strong>Well, some of the students did.</strong>
</p><p>Miu, Kokichi, and some of the 1st year students went out to a party and they somehow managed to hide from Taka. Other students like Kaito, Maki, and Himiko are studying in Maki's dorm (which she surprisingly volunteered to do) to review their notes for the upcoming exam. And boy was it hard!! Hopes Peak wasn't kidding about their "high education" system, even the Headmaster was stunned by the sudden changes.
</p><p>"Nyeeh!! Why is math so hard? If only I could do my magic to get good grades, then all of this studying wouldn't be necessary!" 
</p><p>Maki's room was piled with books and notes around the floor. Jeez, the dorm looked like a storm flew by!! They really are serious about this. Of course, they will clean up their mess as soon as they're done. Eventually.
</p><p>"That wouldn't be possible." Maki claimed as she closed her English book shut. "And even if it were, wouldn't it be unfair for the other students who are working their asses off to get high grades?" Himiko was clearly too terrified to look at Maki in the eyes since she was clearly shooting her death glare at her. 
</p><p>"Woah, chill Makiroll! She was just kidding, don't take it too seriously!" Kaito tried to calm Maki down, and he was successful. Maki calmed down and took her social studies notes and began reading. 
</p><p>"Besides, you're not the only one struggling with the new academics." Maki sighed a sigh of defeat as she continued "Social Studies and World Culture has become twice as hard as the last exam. And don't get me started with Quadratics and Algebra." Maki was one of those people who were not smart but not dumb, she was able to pass her grades without struggle or procrastinating. Until now.
</p><p>"Aww come on guys, don't give up now. WE GOT THIS!!" As per usual, Kaito tried to cheer up his friends with his usual speech. 
</p><p>"Remember!! The IMPOSSIBLE is POSSIBLE, all you gotta do--"
</p><p>"Is make it so." Maki continued and flashed a small smile while reading, which made Kaito chuckle a bit.
</p><p>The 3 students continue to study and review, they made quizzes of their own and let the other one guess the answer, Kaito was the one having a hard time. They had short breaks and talked about non-school related stuff until Himiko had to go back to her dorm.
</p><p>It was just the 2 of them now.
</p><p>'<br/>
'<br/>
'<br/>
'<br/>
'<br/>
'<br/>
'<br/>
'<br/>
'<br/>
'<br/>
'<br/>
'</p><p>"I should probably go back, Maki I'm gonna go ahead-" Kaito then noticed that his shoulder suddenly felt heavy, he turned around to see a peaceful and sleepy Makiroll silently snoring. Kaito grinned at the sight as he carefully brushed Maki's hair from her face, remembering she was a light sleeper. He delicately put one arm underneath her knees and one arm around her shoulders picked her up bridal style and placed her down on her bed. And just as if on cue, the rain came in. 
</p><p>Just his luck huh? Well, Kaito didn't mind the rain so he would still go back and as he turned to the door, he heard thunder and the sound of a-
</p><p>
<em>AAAAH!!!!</em> 
</p><p>Kaito immediately turned back and saw Maki scream and fell off her bed. He rushed to her side and tried to calm her down, he was clearly panicking, unable to know what to do. 
</p><p>"MAKI ROLL!!! What's wrong? Don't worry I'm here." Without waiting for Maki's reply, he carefully positioned her and wrapped his arms around in a light but tight embrace. He didn't think about the consequences of it, all he cared about right now was to keep Maki safe and sound. Now it was clear to Kaito she was afraid of thunder cause before he could say anything, another lightning bolt came which made Maki flinch. Maki welcomed Kaito's embrace which surprised him but was happy to know she trusted him enough to hug her. Kaito rubbed circles around her back, saying comforting things when a lightning bolt strikes like "It's alright Makiroll" or "I'm here and I'm not going anywhere" which made Maki restrain herself bit by bit. Kaito's presence was enough to make her feel safe, happy, comfortable, and a lot of weird but great feelings she felt when around or near him.
</p><p>Maki eventually regained her composure, but still had the astronaut in her embrace. Kaito was going to pull away but Maki pulled his chest back to her face. He questioned why until he felt wet spots on his shirts, Maki was crying. She was clearly too embarrassed by the fact she was afraid of thunder (she more likely disliked it) and for Kaito to see her in that state. Kaito giggled but smiled a sad smile as he quietly mumbles to Maki "Makiroll, you don't have to be embarrassed." he then kissed the top of her hair and slowly pulled away to see a red and crying Makiroll. 
</p><p>*Even in this state, why does she still look cute?* he thought and cursed himself again for thinking that, shaking his head.
</p><p>He turned his attention back to Maki who had her head down, still silently crying like a little girl. Without thinking, he lifted her chin up and carefully wiped her tears from her face. Maki immediately turned away from the touch, blushing like a person who just ate a hundred chili peppers. All her life, she has never thought that she would suddenly feel..... WEAK.
</p><p>Just when Kaito touches her cheeks, looks at her, talks with her, hangs out with her, and hugs her, she would feel a lot of weird but happy feelings. her world of darkness, emptiness, sadness, and her void of nothing, finally had a star shining and dancing around, reminding her that she wasn't alone.
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>And that star was the man she loved than the stars he says and loves.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Finding Of Secrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When Kaito embraced Maki, she peacefully drifts off into the dream world. As we seek through Maki's mind, we find that she may have been looking for someone to trust enough to release all her problems.</p>
<p>She just doesn't know that "someone" is right beside her.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> 

<em>Silence...</em>
</p>
<p>Nothing but silence... Other than her own breathing and heartbeat. She hears <strong>NOTHING</strong>. Just a void of emptiness, much like her heart. She looks around, hoping to find someone, but can only see a pitch-black room. The assassin took steps, silent steps. So silent you can barely hear her coming, just as she was expected to. Her heartbeat gets louder and louder and louder as she continues to walk around. Not only that, but her chest feels tight. Her pace goes faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster until she heard lighting...
</p>
<p>
"GAAAAAH!!!" she was clearly terrified. Her breathing became faster and so is her feet. The victims she has killed in the past were appearing one by one, clearly seeking the repayment of her sins. Her body became paralyzed, she was unable to run away, her face suddenly felt wet. <strong>Tears</strong> came rolling down her face. Sounds of screams, lighting, gunshots, and the crying children from her orphanage were all blending up together, making her feel weak, guilty, sorrowful, shameful, miserable, and regretful. All she can do was cry on her knees, hoping this nightmare would end, hoping she would cease to <strong><em>exist</em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
"I'M SORRY!! I HAD NO OTHER OPTION!! I NEEDED THEM TO KEEP THE ORPHANAGE ALIVE!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!" her heart went faster and her breathing was picking up the pace. She really meant those words, if she didn't go with them, then the orphanage would be-
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em><br/>
"Maki!! Wake up!!!"<br/>
</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong>
      <em><br/>
</em>
    </strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
Maki jolted awake and sweating, she was breathing as fast as her lungs would let her. They were gone. Those people chasing her were gone. They won't hurt her physically, but emotionally and mentally. Horrid memories of her nightmare came back flooding as she also recalls someone calling for her. "Maki, breathe. Calm down, no one's going to hurt you. As long as I'm around." Ah, it's Kaito! Relieve and comfort has filled her through the bone. At the worst times possible, he was always there to cheer her up. Sometimes with humor and sometimes with his stupidity (however he does this on purpose). "Laughter is the best medicine" as they say, which is mostly true. In Maki's case, the first time she cried in front of Kaito, which was before he knew about her past. This was when the assassination cult had threatened her to  "kill Kaito and her friends" and "burn the orphanage if you'd stop assassinating". The threat made her stop going to school for a few months. Which sent a red flag to the astronaut since he cared for her most out of everyone.
</p>
<p>
Maki's abrupt disappearance made the transfer students (Maki's classmates from The Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles) initiated a search party. But it was mostly Kaito who created it. This took weeks until Kaito, went to a dark alley near the old building of the Academy they came from. Maki was.... covered in blood. She had just eliminated a maiden who looked like they were in their 20's. She held a knife in her hand and judging by her fresh wounds on her face and the way Maki is holding the left part of her stomach to stop the bleeding, this lady can fight. Another thing he noticed is her breathing, she was panting, and needless to say, was exhausted. Maki didn't notice Kaito until she turned around to see his horrified and worried face. She was both paralyzed and speechless, to see Kaito at the worst possible time and the fear that he would avoid, despise and tell her to the school. And like that, she cried outright. Her fears got the best of her emotions, she was shaking and can barely speak. "I'm... s..orry.." her voice was barely heard from where Kaito was standing. "I... I h.. ad.. no oth.. er choi-" she fainted on the spot mostly due to the loss of blood from her stomach. What happened next was a mystery. All she knew was Kaito probably carried her to the hospital cause as she opened her eyes, she finds herself in a white blanket, a white room, and someone napping beside her, lightly gripping her hand. Maki felt her head and stomach hurt, she had been bandaged up. Her attention turns toward her hand to find the charming but stubborn astronaut asleep. His presence alone made her feel relieved that he didn't abandon her which she hopes means he probably didn't have hatred towards what he had witnessed her doing. Kaito had stayed with her at the hospital for quite some time, she caresses his hand which made him slowly awake. His eyes steadily fluttered awake to see a worried Maki, she was about to cry again and he figured it was probably because of that incident earlier.
</p>
<p> 
 <strong>
And hell was he going to make her cry again.
</strong></p>
<p>
  <strong><br/>
</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. I Couldn't Help You In The End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kaito couldn't save her in the end. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <em>Idiot!</em></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
Maki was finally released from the hospital. Her things were packed and organized thanks to Kaito and Kaede's help. She couldn't wait to get back to her dorm. After all, she was no longer a working assassin anymore. What happened in the hospital, stays in the hospital. "It feels good to see the sky again." As soon as she's back at the academy, she wanted gratitude to Shuichi for helping her and the orphanage getting away from the hands of the assassination cult. Now that she is finally free from the chains of cruelty, menaces, pain, and suffering, her chest feels lighter, relieved, and safe. 
</p><p>
<strong>And she hopes Kaito keeps his promise.</strong>
</p><p>
 <em>
Flashbacks to 2 weeks ago
</em></p><p>
"K-KAITO!! I told you I'm fine! I can feed myself!" 
</p><p>
"Not with that arm you won't! Just open your mouth already!" 
</p><p>
"Alright, alright!!" This last statement shot a grin to the astronaut. Maki groaned then smiled. *He's still stubborn as ever, huh?* she thought. With her mouth wide open, Kaito fed Maki with her favorite ramen. Though this felt slightly awkward for the pair, it was mostly Maki who was about to scream and hide in shyness. Never in her whole life would she envision the situation they are in right now. Whilst Kaito happens to be flustered, unlike Maki, he was able to keep his face smiling. His bright and annoying attitude was able to hide his bashfulness from Maki, at least that"s what he thought.
</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>
Maki had just finished up the last piece of ramen when they heard a knock on the door. "It's probably Kaede and the others, I'll get the door." However, when Kaito was drawing close to the door, a feeling of malice grew. The atmosphere in the room dropped when the person, or in this case the group that was outside the room was revealed. A group of men in black was there. They wore business suits and dark glasses. They looked intimidating. A strong and dark aura surrounded them that came with their stoic and cold figures. One of the men was holding a suitcase of some sort and examined Kaito. Since Kaito didn't know who these men are, but Maki seems to cause as he was about to question their names and purpose, the man in front of him tilted his head to take a look behind him. Kaito turned as well and saw Maki shaking in fear, hands gripping on her blanket, eyes about to cry. She clearly knew these men and judging by the atmosphere and her shaking, these men who were outside the room were, without doubt, a threat. They seem to have come here for Maki. At Maki's state, there's no way she can fight even if she wanted to.</p><p>
"Please leave the room, sir, we'll take it from here." One of the men asked Kaito. And hell was he gonna leave. "No, I'm her guardian and her friend. I have every right to be here" he announced in an angry tone, he undeniably felt a strong disappointed aura around them. * These men seem like a threat, I gotta get Makiroll outta here. <em>And fast!!</em> *</p><p> 
As calm as he could, he asked Kaito again. Maki stood up and quickly ran over where Kaito was. She held his hand, tightening her grip as a sign to stop. Kaito turned around to see Maki with a worried face and a sad smile. Though Kaito was asking death from them, his being worried about her molded a safe and warm feeling. Maki feared these men all her life, she knew what they could do if disobeyed. Just imagining it made her body be surrounded in fear and dread. Kaito frowned at Maki and she knew that stupid look.
</p><p>
<em>"Kaito, it's fine."</em>Maki reassured him, positioning her hand on Kaito's left cheek. Kaito was startled, not by the sudden action but by Maki's wet eyes. <strong>She was crying.</strong> Maki was showing weakness for the first time. As a reply to her touch, Kaito reciprocated it by holding the hand that was on his cheek. They stared into each other's eyes, forgetting that there were other people in the room with them and what seemingly are in their own world. For what felt like an hour (it was only a whole minute), Kaito released himself from her touch and nodded at her. Maki released a sigh of relief and looked downwards, while Kaito shot a possible death glare to the men in the room. They didn't seem threatened, in fact, one of them smirked. That made Kaito's blood boil but he was able to control his emotions. He looked at Maki one last time and with a nod, he headed for the door. Closing the door behind him also leaning against it, he sighed a sigh of failure. Failed to get Maki out of the cruel, inhuman, spiteful, and monstrous cult.  Kaito couldn't help but sob a little. He wanted to save her, not just from them but from her past as well. Her cruel and sh*tty childhood caused her skin to be filled with scars, as well as her insecurity and anxiety. She would always wear long sleeves t-shirt or dresses. 
</p><p>
Until Kaito saw her.
</p><p>
 About a month ago, Kaito was going to invite Maki to his family dinner with his grandparents. His grandparents insisted that they want to meet her. Maki on the other hand was at her dorm dressing up and just as she was about to insert her hoodie, Kaito came barging in without knocking. Maki jumped by the sudden interruption and saw Kaito at the door, also staring at her. They stared for a few seconds before Maki howled at him while quickly going inside her bathroom in lighting speed. She leaned against the door, sweating and secretly praying he didn't see her hideous scars.
</p><p>
Kaito tried to process what he just witness. She has a lot of scars, but why?- <em>OH!!</em> He then recalled her past, she trained as an assassin so she must have gotten them from it. Kaito slowly but loudly approached her bathroom door, he knocked and asked. "Maki? Are you okay?" <em>Silence</em> *She must be too embarrassed and afraid to come out* he thought. He knocked again. "Maki, you don't have to be ashamed of your scars. Please, come out and talk to me!" silence filled them both until Kaito felt and heard the doorknob turn. He stood back and saw Maki, covering herself with a large towel. She was looking at somewhere else but his eyes. She didn't want to see his disgusted look. But, Kaito moved closer and lifted her chin to look into his eyes. Maki complied, and what she saw was an unreadable expression Kaito was wearing. It worried her. Was Kaito about to say they want to end their friendship? Did want her to go away? Before she processes it, Kaito moved his head so his forehead laid on hers. "If you think I would leave you because of some scars. <strong>Your dead wrong.</strong>" He hesitated but then quickly and softly-
</p><p> 
 <em>
<strong>Found her lips on his.</strong>
 </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AAAAH!! Modules go brrrr, my first ever Kaimaki fanfic :') While this is a short chapter, I wanted to give justice to the shortness of kaimaki fanfics, so there it is!! Anyways, apologies in advance if I make any grammar or spelling mistakes since English is my 2nd language while Cebuano is my 1st. I hope you enjoy the one-shot and see you soon!! BYE-ONARA</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>